


pressing your number

by honeylemonade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Dates, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylemonade/pseuds/honeylemonade
Summary: Ten can't forget the wonderful time he had with Kun during their first meetup, so he decides to call him. But the other one doesn't answer.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 29





	pressing your number

The sun already set, leaving behind a dark night sky enlightened by the lights of the city. Ten didn't even knew why he was walking around the city, legs moving on their own, mindlessly wandering around. He only knew that he needed to reach Kun in order to tell him that he really wants to see the other one again. So he reached for his back pocket to take out his phone, swiftly searching for the boy's contact info. It didn't took him long until he found the other's number, saved as "sunshine boy", inspired by the big smile Kun greeted him with when he first saw him. Even though it was only last week, it felt like it was ages ago that Sicheng dragged Ten with him to the party he was invited to. And Ten never thought that he would meet such a pretty person like Kun there. During the party, Ten got the chance to talk to Kun, instantly developing a crush in the other one, not knowing if he was single or even open to date a guy. However Ten still decided to go for it and invited Kun over for a movie night, not realizing that the other one could've took that in quite differently than how he meant it.   
_As Kun finally arrived at Ten's small apartment two days later, he was greeted by the short dancer wearing some shorts and a oversized hoodie, ready to comfortably watch some movies. But Kun didn't match that description - wearing a nice blouse that perfectly showed his pretty neck paired with some tight jeans.  
At first they tried to watch a movie, but after around 10mins Kun couldn't resist his urge to kiss the boy next to him, who was comfortably snuggled into the bed ,which also functioned as his sofa. Ten looked too cute and adorable in his hoodie for the other one to resist the urge, so he swiftly leaned over to surprise the other one with a deep kiss. At first Ten was taken aback by the sudden sign of affection (or lust) from his crush, but he instantly gave in, hastily kissing back. As the kisses got more heated and rough, Kun pressed Ten down the mattress, caging him between his arms to make sure that he couldn't back out now, which only got Ten more worked up. Their make out session got heavier and heavier, both sides giving in everything - passion, affection and lust._

Ten squinted together his eyes, the thought about their first night together just made him crave the other one more. What was only a light crush one week ago now turned a full desire to start a serious relationship with the beautiful boy, which wasn't a common feeling for Ten as he never even thought about starting a serious relationship with someone. Confused by his own feelings he dialed Kun's number and waited for the other one to pick up - nothing. After a few rings the call ended. Ten immediately tried to call again while following a small path through a local park. But again - nothing. No one picking up. He knew that he probably should've stopped there, trying to not annoy the other one more than he probably already did, but he decided to try to call again and again and again.  
After around 10 unsuccessful calls, he decided that it was time to stop and go home. The other one probably only thought of their night as a one night stand, not wanting to see Ten again and therefore not answering his calls. That was the most reasonable explanation for him. On his way home he thought about how Kun lovingly prepared breakfast after both of them woke up. 

_"Babe do you have eggs?", Kun softly screamed through the small apartment, making sure that Ten would hear it while showering. "Yes, you can search in the fridge.", was the faint answer. After looking through the fridge Kun settled with making scrambled eggs and a few slices of butter toast, carefully preparing them for both to eat. After Ten finished his shower he joint Kun in his small kitchen. "The question, how do you want your eggs in the morning, wasn't asked yesterday though. But you're still making eggs.", Ten said teasingly while sitting down at the table. Kun just answered with a big smile, which Ten instantly mirrored to show the other one how happy he felt in that moment._  
Without noticing Ten pulled out his phone again, ready to call Kun once more. He told himself that Kun would also like to see him again. No one would be so lovely and kind to a ons nor shower him with compliments without really meaning them. He tried to tell himself to calm down, that the other boy would also like to see him again.  
So Ten collected all his courage and dialed again, hoping that the other one would answer now and indeed, this time someone was picking up. 

"Hey what's up. Have you been calling so often?" The person speaking was clearly Kun, but in the background Ten could hear some girl laughing, she sounded really happy. Almost as if they were on a date or just having a good time in general. To be honest, it hurt Ten, he knew that he had no right to be hurt, especially since he and Kun weren't even friends to begin with, but he still felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Hello?", Kun said again as no one was answering him. The girl behind him now clearly whispered something, which clearly wasn't supposed to be heard by the person who called him.  
Without even saying a single word Ten hung up, tears now running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he was such a fool, thinking that it was more than just a fun night for the other one. 

\------——- 

  


During the whole evening Kun's phone rang a lot, but he ignored it. He promised Seulgi to watch this one romcom with her, so he decided to not answer the calls and focus on their movie night. However after like 10 missed calls Seulgi couldn't focus on the movie anymore, telling Kun to finally answer his phone while she picked it up and already pressed the button to answer the call. Kun instantly realized what she did, panic forming in his stomach as he took his phone from Seulgi and softly answered his phone. Which resulted in the girl bursting out in loud laughter, caused by her distressed best friend right in front of her. She continued to annoy the boy in front of her by whispering small nicknames and making sure to confuse him, while also making sure to not overstep their boundaries. Oh how she loved to tease the other one. However after not even a minute the call ended already, leaving her curious on what the caller said and who even called him. "He said nothing. And at first I didn't even knew who called me because of you." "But who called you? You saw his caller id now after hanging up.", she instantly answered. "You remember the cute boy I told you about? Who was so good in bed and so fucking sweet?", Kun said while a soft smile formed on his lips. "Yeah of course I remember it, you're head over heels for him." "Right. But I think I fucked up. He called me 10 times.", his smile quickly faded, leaving Kun confused. "Surprise him with flowers or something then he'll forget that you ignored him.", the girl said teasingly.  
  
"Hopefully... Because I really do want to see him again." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short random drabble. It started out as an idea I had late at night while listening to Press Your Number by Taemin, so it's inspired by the feel I had while listening to that.  
>   
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated ❤︎  
> You can also follow me on twitter @sweetzuku


End file.
